


Тристан

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Спок очень рад тому, что отношения с Джимом переходят в новую плоскость. Но кое-что его всё-таки беспокоит





	Тристан

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на КС-Календарь 2018, ламповая история про начало отношений)

**Дневник капитана.**

_Звездная дата 2245.4_

Переговоры с ДИТ-5 наконец-то подошли к концу. Дипломаты задержатся на планете, наша же миссия выполнена. Пока я работал в дипломатическом корпусе, мистер Спок добился в научном центре почти невозможного. Я не могу в полной мере оценить значение эксперимента, поэтому верю на слово. 

С одним из лучших биохимиков квадранта, Акомом Тесс Ани, Спок давно уже вел переписку. Надеюсь, они были рады наконец-то встретиться лично.

 

**Личный дневник старшего помощника Спока.**

_Звездная дата 2245.5_

Договоренности о научном сотрудничестве достигнуты. Дипломатические нюансы еще будут улажены, я же более чем удовлетворен работой в уникальных лабораториях и личным знакомством с Акомом Тесс Ани. Его способности, трудолюбие и удивительная целеустремленность позволили ему добиться невероятных успехов. Я желал бы и дальше продолжать с ним работать и дискутировать. 

Только перед отлетом я не успел спросить, как мне следует понимать сказанные им слова: «Верь мне, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, только и всего». Это не похоже на формальное прощание.

Конец записи.

*** 

В бессчетном множестве звездных систем разумные виды следовали бесчисленному множеству традиций и правил. Непросто было разобраться хотя бы с тем, что движет близкими, хорошо знакомыми ему людьми.

Последняя фраза Тесс Ани беспокоила Спока. Ощущалось, — логически он не мог этого объяснить — что тем движет интерес несколько больший, чем дружеский. Он не заговаривал об этом, а Спок всё равно не смог бы ответить на эти чувства. Ведь — Джим. 

Вот и теперь: по внутренней связи тот спрашивал, можно ли зайти — и гормональный выброс, учащенное сердцебиение, нетерпение. Джим.

Тесс Ани был выдающимся ученым, привлекательным гуманоидом, который смотрел на Спока с несомненным интересом. Но он не был Джимом, и только это имело значение.

«Разумеется, капитан». 

Тут же последовал сигнал вызова — будто бы Джиму не терпелось увидеть Спока, будто бы он не стал ждать ответа, что было бы, разумеется, нелогично.

— Это я. Не разбудил? 

Он улыбнулся и привычно прошел к креслу.

— Их министры мне мозг чайной ложкой выели, — пожаловался он.

Нелогичный и крайне неприятный образ.

— И не говори мне, что это нелогично. Поговорил бы с ними — еще не так бы ругался.

Упрямство отличало жителей этой планеты. Спок также вел свои словесные баталии, но не в переговорных залах, а в лабораториях.

Джим жаловался — и смотрел на Спока с улыбкой. Сокращал расстояние между ними, осознанно или нет. Пододвигал ближе кресло, тянулся всем телом так, что телепатические рецепторы в пальцах начинало покалывать от близости.

Дотронуться бы. Вдохнуть желанный запах полной грудью.

…Спок хотел бы понять традиции, обычаи, привычки людей. Но еще больше хотел бы знать, стоит ли ему искать в жестах Джима что-то помимо дружеского расположения. То, как Джим порой смотрел на него, давало нелогичную надежду. Но Спок не раз уже ошибался в оценке поступков людей, принимал желаемое за действительное. С Джимом он не имел права на ошибку.

Джим зевнул и чуть смущенно посмотрел на Спока.

— Извини, эти переговоры выжали как лимон.

— Вам следует поспать. Уже поздно.

— Соблюдать режим, спать по восемь часов, сходить в увольнительную, выбраться в новый скальный парк с пониженной гравитацией…

— Для начала я рекомендовал бы вам просто отдохнуть.

Логично заботиться о благосостоянии тех, кто дорог. Нелогично желать, чтобы Джим никуда не уходил, чтобы он остался с ним на ночь — на эту и все последующие. Их отношения стали бы восхитительно гармоничны — уверенность Спока в этом была подкреплена многими годами дружбы и внимательными наблюдениями. 

Но он нелогично — как и большинство влюблённых — боялся отказа. Он не попросил Джима остаться — ни этим вечером, ни одним из многих вечеров прежде.

Назавтра Джим зашел снова, едва только освободился. Его интерес стал еще отчетливее, он стал еще ближе, стал искать физического контакта, украдкой разглядывать. Нет, он не пытался соблазнить Спока, как соблазнял и очаровывал девушек с дальних планет. Сейчас не флиртовал и не ухаживал. Но все-таки расстояние между ними отчетливо становилось все меньше. И Спок, хоть и не понимал, почему именно сейчас, всё-таки следовал за этими улыбками, будто бы это был самый естественный ход вещей.

Когда Джим коснулся — случайно? — его запястья. Спок колебался недолго — и позволил себе продлить контакт. И Джим расслабился, тихо выдохнул.

— Я боялся, что ты не ответишь.

— Ничем не обоснованное опасение. 

Он засмеялся. 

— Совершенно не представляю, что делать дальше. Не знаю даже, что с собой делать.

Спок тоже… не представлял. Он так давно мечтал о том, что казалось ему несбыточным, что рассмотрел множество вариантов действия — и ни один теперь не казался правильным.

— Полагаю, лучше пока не делать ничего. 

И они делали ничего. Сидели рядом, по-прежнему играли в шахматы, вместе работали и завтракали перед сменой. Только воздух между ними наполнился предвкушением и любопытством — нелогичная метафора стала казаться уместной. Они соприкасались кончиками пальцем — и пока что этого было достаточно. 

Почти все дела оказались разделены на двоих, и только письма в научный центр ДИГ-5 Спок писал, оставшись наедине. К счастью, вероятный интерес Тесса Ани не помешал их переписке, и Спок надеялся, что вскоре то чувство пропадет вовсе. У Тесса Ани не было ни малейшего шанса. Не было прежде, не стало теперь, когда Джим согласился на узы между ними — пока легче ветра и тоньше паутины.

— Не знал, что ты настолько поэтичен, Спок, — улыбнулся Джим, и Спок не желал рационализировать и опровергать очевидное. 

В их молодой связи были и тепло долгой верной дружбы, и уверенность, и немного удивления яркости только зародившегося чувства.

— Ну, я раньше об этом просто не думал. Нет, думал, но собрать всё вместе не получалось. Но знаешь, вот я сидел на прощальной церемонии — и думал о том, как же я хочу тебя увидеть. Мне Тесс Ани перед встречей рассказывал о вашей совместной разработке, ну глупо же ревновать. А вот поди ж ты…

Спать Джим ушел в свою каюту — пока это казалось правильным. Они еще будут, непременно будут возлежать вместе. И на кровати в их общей каюте, и в палатке на незнакомой планете, и на ложе в комнате с песчаным полом, когда Спок будет гореть в огне пон-фарра. 

Но пока голова кружилась от одних только прикосновений, от легких поцелуев, от предвкушения. 

Джим сказал, что Тесс Ани рассказывал о совместной разработке, и Споку было интересно, о чем они говорили. Как именно они говорили. Видео со встречи и фуршета лежало в общем доступе — Спок не нарушал приватности, загрузив его с файлового хранилища корабля.

Действительно, в большом зале Тесс Ани подошел к Джиму — быть может, слишком близко. Ревность в этом случае казалось нелогичной, но она была, и следовало это принять.

— Мистер Кирк, я бы хотел обсудить с вами кое-что.

— Я весь внимание.

— Дело состоит вот в чем. Мне нужны данные для анализа в варпе, и я хотел бы…

Стоп. Спок отмотал на три секунды назад.

— …анализа в варпе, и я хо… 

Еще одна целая и две десятых секунды, приблизить.

— …варпе, и я… 

На записи Тесс Ани распылил перед носом Джима какое-то вещество. Момент был выбран правильно: на вдохе более 90% частиц должны были попасть в нос, и не Споку ли не знать о фармацевтике ДИГ-5, об их успехах в создании высокоактивных аэрозолей? Не Споку ли не знать, что духи Тесса Ани забивают все прочие запахи?

— Компьютер, результаты планового осмотра капитана Кирка после окончания миссии на ДИГ-5. 

Но в таблицах не нашлось ничего тревожащего. Все показатели в норме, посторонних веществ не выявлено, чуть повышен уровень некоторых гормонов — но опять же в пределах нормы. Резкий скачок гормонов, которые ассоциируются с любовью.

Спок не знал наверняка, сколько сейчас времени в Институте Биохимии ДИГ. Мог вычислить, но не желал сейчас утруждать себя этим. Если бы он разбудил Тесса Ани или отвлек его от работы, это было бы… удовлетворительно.

— Что это за вещество? — без приветствия начал он.

Тесс Ани дернул себя за кисточку на ухе — верный знак стрессового состояния.

— Можешь называть это любовным зельем.

— Поясни.

Тесс Ани хмыкнул и посмотрел Споку прямо в глаза.

— Ты недоволен. Я знал, что так и будет. Но пойми, я хочу для тебя только счастья. Твоему капитану ничего не грозит. Хорошо, что ты догадался только сейчас, иначе бы мои старания пошли прахом. Я вышлю тебе файл.

Следовало помнить, что моральные нормы родины Тесс Ани отличались от норм Земли или Вулкана. Не следовало судить его по своим стандартам. 

Но Споку было нелогично жаль, что он не мог прямо сейчас схватить химика за горло и потребовать нормальных объяснений.

— Принято сообщение. Открыть?

Тесс Ани прислал ему все свои наработки, засекреченные по большей части, малоэтичные. Пакет был подготовлен заранее, но едва ли оттого, что он ощущал вину.

«Надеюсь, ты поступишь с этими файлами разумно».

Спок пока не мог ничего гарантировать. Его отвращал популярный в земной культуре образ Тристана и Изольды, лишенных выбора, привлеченных друг к другу лишь магическим напитком. 

Что ж. Сила науки порой могущественнее колдовства. У него впереди была целая ночь — и за это время необходимо было понять, по доброй ли воле Джим соединился с ним узами. Разобраться, на что способно зелье Тесса Ани.

***

Необходимо было обдумать эту ситуацию. Помедитировать над проблемой. 

По всему выходило, что Тесс Ани изобрёл не смертельное оружие. Пока это была почти невинная «игрушка», меняющая тонкие вероятности. Вещество, безусловно, стимулировало выработку нейромедиаторов, повышало чувствительность мозговых рецепторов и половых желез. Но вызывало ли оно любовь? Стабильности не было даже в опытах на мышах.

Компьютерные модели говорили, что повышается вероятность влюбиться, зарождающееся чувство становится сильнее, а эффект быстро спадает. Через трое суток воздействие препарата можно было считать исчерпанным. 

Но в этот раз Спока не удовлетворяли числа и ничтожные вероятности. Возмутительным было то, что из лучших побуждений им манипулировали. Еще возмутительнее — то, что Джим в этой партии мог выступать пешкой.

Стоило ли прервать общение с Тессом Ани? Спок с самого начала знал, что этические нормы жителей ДИГ-5 для него во многом неприемлемы. Не стоило винить — друга? — в том, что он хотел помочь? Но пока Спок не испытывал ни малейшего желания продолжать общение. 

В груди болело. Что, если Джим откажется от их связи? Возможно, это было бы правильно. 

С точки зрения логики не было разницы между чувством, возникшим естественным путём, и чувством, стимулированным сывороткой. Каждое чувство настоящее, каждое может продлиться всю жизнь или истаять.

Следовало принимать всё как есть. 

Но болело у Спока вопреки логике. И стоило решить, что же делать дальше и как рассказать об этом Джиму. 

Без предупреждения раскрылась дверь, и сонный Джим потребовал:

— Рассказывай, что случилось. И не смотри так, мне из-за тебя всю ночь такая дрянь снилась. И сейчас — я же чувствую. 

До сигнала будильника оставалось более двух часов, и стоило провести это время с максимальной пользой. Возможно — запросить по окончании этого разговора увольнительную на Вулкан.

— Вот, опять. Что случилось?

— Вчера я выяснил, что на ДИГ-5 Тесс Ани, полагая, что действует в моих интересах, подверг вас воздействию одного химического соединения.

Джим подобрался — и Спок начал рассказ, отчетливо осознавая, что это может быть последний раз, когда он видит открытого и родного Джима, своего друга и брата, а не капитана Кирка. 

Не важно. Он обязан был рассказать всё.

— Я сознаю, что чувства, вызванные сывороткой Тесса, всё равно настоящие. Что дело не только в гормонах, но и реакции вашего тела и разума на них. Безусловно, нелогично их разделять и с моей стороны преступно сомневаться в них.

Джим смотрел в никуда и после долгой паузы вздохнул:

— Кажется, мне надо подумать.

Спок не смел бы задерживать Джима и в иной ситуации. Но что, если он уйдет — и больше не вернется?

— Спок, я никуда не ухожу. Просто полежу у тебя на кровати и подумаю.

— Конечно, Джим. Я буду за ширмой.

Несомненно, следовало помедитировать. Отчасти — чтобы привести в порядок мысли и чувства после открытия, смириться с любым решением. Отчасти — чтобы не думать о том, что Джим, всё еще взлохмаченный ото сна, лежит сейчас на его кровати.

— А я ведь хорошо помню, как я влюбился в тебя, — сказал вдруг Джим один час и шестнадцать минут спустя. — После приёма я поднялся на мостик, устал, но ведь получилось же, провел эти переговоры от и до. И потом увидел тебя по видеосвязи — и не мог оторвать взгляд. Я ведь не думал «что за чертовщина», не спрашивал себя — почему. Мне ничего не казалось странным или неправильным. Более ярким — да. 

— Я думал, ваша эмоциональная реакция будет крайне негативной.

— Она и есть негативная. Вот, послушай, я очень сердит.

Действительно, гнев окутывал разум Джима тяжелыми грозовыми тучами.

— Мне не нравится, когда мной пытаются играть. Но ты-то в этом не виноват.

— И всё-таки мне… нелогично тяжело принимать то, что без Тесса Ани ваши чувства могли бы быть другими.

— Катализатор.

— Джим?

— Мне кажется, это вещество было катализатором. Твой Тесс Ани лишил меня возможности самому постепенно разобраться и понять. Но, быть может, благодаря ему я не потерял пару лет.

Как и всегда, капитан смог развернуть ситуацию крайне интересным и неожиданным углом - та черта блистательного характера капитана, которая не переставала восхищать Спока.

Да, не будь сыворотки, рано или поздно они всё равно нашли бы общий путь - путь, основанный на единстве разумов, на взаимном уважении и восхищении.

По Связи белым огоньком пробежала искра веселья.

— Джим?

— Представил, что начнется, если честно ответить, с чего начались наши отношения. "Как у Тристана и Изольды? Это так романтично"!

— Люди порой называют романтичным то, что следовало бы назвать пугающим.

Он не хотел бы себе той вечной любви, которую воспевали трубадуры. Чувства, лишающего разума. Чувства, основанного на мощном опианте, а не на притяжении катр. 

— Я тоже, Спок, я тоже.


End file.
